Memorias
by Fabi-Chan
Summary: SPOILERS. Lo que empezó como una venganza desveló las verdades de ambos titanes, Bionis y Mekonis. Reflexiones de los héroes durante su proeza. Serie de drabbles.
1. I

**Recordatorio: **Xenoblade Chronicles no me pertenece.

**N/A: **Escribí esto durante mi partida del juego, por lo que muchas cosas podrán/o no tener relevancia con respecto al final. ¡Espero que disfruten y lean a discreción con respecto a los spoilers!

**I**

El cielo estrellado de Éter de la capital éntida no me sorprendía ya. Estaba inmerso en mis pensamientos después de aquella batalla y haberme encontrado con sus ojos—tan verdes y familiares, pero al mismo tiempo… aquella imagen me asustaba. ¿Cómo podía _ella _estar viva? Había librado batallas incontables con su muerte en mente; mi sangre hirviendo y apretando el mango de La Monado todas las veces.

Luego pensé en Dunban, quien debía estar igual de conmocionado que yo: ver a su hermana piloteando un mekon—el mismo ser que le había matado. ¿Qué sentido tiene? ¿Acaso era todo una cruel broma del destino?

_Tanto tiempo luchando contra el destino, cambiando el futuro… _

Apreté mis labios en una línea fina, reprimiendo una sarta de maldiciones—palabras que estaban buscando alivio desde la masacre de la Colonia 9. Había pasado mucho tiempo y aún no estaba en paz conmigo mismo.

_Reyn, Dunban, Sharla… no sé como lo hacen… _

-¿Shulk?

La voz aterciopelada de Melia interrumpió mis pensamientos, haciendo separar mi cuerpo de la baranda en donde estaba apoyado. Al verme, sus ojos se alargaron con sorpresa.

-¿Estás bien? –dijo, su voz con tintes preocupados. Ella tomó un paso certero hacia mí-. Estás llorando… no comprendo. Acaso…

Su comentario me tomó igualmente desprevenido. ¿En que momento había derramado lágrimas? Llevé mi mano a mi mejilla y ciertamente una lágrima la había recorrido.

-Melia… yo… -comencé, no muy seguro de cómo continuar. La media-huma me dio un gesto de comprensión y volvió su cuerpo hacia la Villa Imperial- Espera –dije con certeza-. No…

-¿Sucede algo, Shulk? Pensé que querías estar solo.

-Puedes… quedarte aquí, conmigo –estudié con detenimiento la expresión de confusión de Melia-. Digo, si quieres –corregí rápidamente.

-¿Mi compañía sería de ayuda? –su voz se había suavizado.

-Sólo… Mira, he visto morir a muchas personas. Lo menos que quiero es sentirme… solo en este momento.

-De acuerdo.

Melia se sentó junto a mí, sobre el pasto fresco. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pero eso era suficiente. Un momento de paz dentro de un escenario de caos era todo lo que necesitaba para mantenerme en pié y volver a la batalla.

¿Qué sería de_ ella_?


	2. II

**Recordatorio: **Xenoblade Chronicles no me pertenece.

**II**

_-¡Shulk! _

_El reloj que me había traído Dickson de uno de sus viajes no quería funcionar. El viejo viajero me lo había encargado desde hacia ya unos días, pero las partes que necesitaba no las encontraba por ningún lado. Incluso le había dicho a Reyn que las buscara por las planicies cercanas al cementerio Mekon. Era cuestión de esperarlo y… _

_-Por Bionis… ¡ni me has parado!_

_-¡Fiora! –dejé escapar, mis manos deteniéndose sobre el delicado artefacto-. Disculpa que no te he visto… pero es que Dickson… _

_-De nuevo trabajando, ¿eh, Shulk? –ella sonrió ampliamente. Se acercó a mí, ahora viendo de cerca lo que estaba haciendo-. ¿Y se puede saber que es esto? _

_-Me lo ha dado Dickson… me ha dicho que es muy antiguo y que si logro repararlo…_

_-Ese viejo seguro ha de vender el reloj cuando termines –dijo ella enojada-. ¡Deja de hacerle favores a la gente! ¿Por qué no hacer algo que tú quieras, para variar? _

_Me llevé la mano detrás del cabeza, apenado. Mis ojos danzaron hacia la espada antigua que yacía al fondo del laboratorio. Fiora me dio un golpecito en la cabeza, haciéndome volver su atención a ella—tenía puesta sus manos en su cintura; fue allí cuando me dí cuenta que llevaba algo en las manos. _

_-¡… que no tenga que ver con La Monado! _

_-Pues creo que eso tiene que esperar también, ¿no? –dije divertido, señalando al paquete que traía. Me había dado cuenta por el olor—y así también supuse que era la hora del almuerzo-. Ya tú tienes planes para mí, ¿o no? _

_Fiora se mordió su labio y luego sonrió._

_-¡Me has descubierto! –dijo, contenta-. ¡A ver, a ver… Dickson ha dicho que debes salir más a menudo! Ya casi no tienes color. _

_-Muy graciosa –atisbe, caminando hacia la salida-. ¿Quieres ir al mirador de la Colonia? _

_-Pensé que nunca lo dirías –ella ya estaba unos pasos más adelante- ¡Es una muy buena idea! Hace un día muy hermoso… _

_Quisiera que todos los días fueran como este. _

Desperté agitado. El fuego de nuestra fogata nos alumbraba cálidamente. Me espabilé y me di cuenta que estaba en la Selva Makna. Las luces de colores de Éter revoloteaban por nuestro campamento improvisado—todos descansaban como podían: Reyn soportaba su enorme figura en un tronco grueso y añejo, al lado de Sharla que había ocupado los pocos centímetros de madera disponibles. Más atrás estaba Melia, descansando sobre una hoja, luciendo incomoda. Pude divisar a Dunban a pocos metros hacía el fondo, haciendo guardia junto a Riki, quien saltaba al contar una de sus historias nopón.

Suspiré, girando sobre la gran hoja que había tomado como cama… simplemente estaba soñando.

Soñando aquellos días de felicidad, los últimos… sin saberlo.


	3. III

**Recordatorio: **Xenoblade Chronicles no me pertenece.

**III**

Dunban y Riki me habían despertado. Cuando iniciamos a explorar la playa en donde habíamos caído, comencé a quedarme atrás. Mordí mi labio, tratando de seguir con el paso de ambos; pero fue hasta que Riki habló que recobrar mi aliento al detenernos.

El nopón comenzó a quejarse de su estómago y de su cansancio. Agradecí a Bionis por la oportunidad de descansar.

Dunban se volvió hacía a mi, su cara relajada.

-¿Melia, estás cansada? –inquirió.

-No, estoy bien –dejé salir sin pensarlo. Inmediatamente, mordí mi labio de nuevo.

Tenía que ser fuerte. Sería la próxima Reina de Alcamoth… no podía demostrar debilidad. Se me hacía algo tan natural antes, pero no fue hasta conocer a Shulk y sus amigos que pude ver la honestidad de los sentimientos de los Humas. Antes de este alboroto, la Fortaleza y todo… mientras viajábamos por el cuerpo de Bionis, a veces me entretenía observándolos—a Reyn con su gran tamaño, pero con actitud infantil, con comentarios sin tacto y carcajadas roncas. Sharla era una Huma compuesta, centrada en su objetivo y su actitud se me hacía muy maternal y aún así no tenía problemas para bromear junto a los demás o poner a Reyn en su lugar de vez en cuando. Dunban era más misterioso que los otros, no decía mucho pero emitía una calidez y preocupación por cada uno de los miembros de nuestro pequeño grupo. Shulk era el más generoso, mediador entre Reyn y sus idioteces y dado con cada una de las personas que encontrábamos en nuestro camino; sin embargo, también estaba lleno de una gran pena, enmascarada bajo un deseo de venganza.

A pesar de eso, todos ellos eran mucho más libres de lo que yo podía ser. Los protocolos éntidas me habían hecho ser así; me habían reprimido de expresar lo que sentía.

-Dundún es como un papapón y una mamapón…

La voz de Riki comenzaba a volver a mí. Sentí mi cuerpo crujir sobre la arena donde estaba. ¿Me había quedado dormida? ¡Que vergüenza!

Dunban dejó salir una carcajada suave, continuando su conversación.

-Pues sí… Fiora y Shulk. Todos sabemos lo mucho que se gustan. Son el uno para el otro, aunque si no se apresuran…

Me quedé helada contemplando su conversación. Hablaban de Fiora, la Huma por la cual Shulk había estado peleando todo este tiempo. Él la pensaba muerta, pero… los Mekon la habían convertido en un mecanismo más para su guerra contra Bionis.

Todavía recuerdo la expresión de Shulk cada vez que su nombre era mencionado—sus ojos azules parecían oscurecerse con tristeza. Sólo el día que volvió a ver el rostro de la Huma fue que brillaron con emoción.

La conversación siguió por largo rato, pero ya no escuchaba. Tampoco me movía, mi cuerpo estaba rígido y mi pecho comenzaba apretarse. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, obligándome a dormir, sólo consiguiendo a cambio que una lágrima corriera por mi mejilla.

Soy una éntida, la próxima Reina de mi gente. Por eso no puedo sentir, debo ser objetiva e inteligente al tomar una decisión. No puedo dejar que mi corazón me desvíe de mi cometido, sin importar cuanto duela.

_Shulk… _


	4. IV

**Recordatorio: **Xenoblade Chronicles no me pertenece.

**IV**

Fiora estaba con Sharla y Linada. Me habían prometido que la curarían de lo que sea que la estaba afectando. Melia y Riki fueron a explorar el pueblo, mientras que Dunban charlaba amenamente con Dickson, quien no se había ido de vuelta aún. Reyn, extrañamente se quedó con Sharla. Ningún comentario ante eso.

Reposé en la habitación que generosamente me había proporcionado la gente Makhina. Eché un suspiro, analizando lo curioso de la situación: en Melkonis también había vida. Supongo que era un poco ingenuo que el robot gigante que siempre estaba en el horizonte era sólo una pila de basura abandonada.

Desabroché el seguro de Monado, llevándola sobre mi regazo y examinándola. La tomé del mango y noté como no reaccionaba automáticamente como siempre lo hacía.

_Justo como aquella vez… ¿Qué le habrá hecho Egil?_

Me concentré, como lo había dispuesto durante el combate con los Mekon en la costa de Melkonis. Sentí inmediatamente el calor familiar del arma; sin embargo, deje salir un gemido de dolor al sentir escapar el aire de mí al accionarse La Monado. Desfallecí, cayendo sobre mi espalda en suelo helado de la habitación.

_Tenía mucho tiempo sin soñar esto… _

_Me acercaba para recoger un trasto de metal que me había encontrado cuando, de repente, caí en un hoyo sin fin. _

_Lo desconocido me aterraba. Me había hecho dependiente de la habilidad de Monado de ver el futuro. ¿Cuándo será la vez que alguna de sus visiones me llevé a mi perdición…? _

-¡Shulk, despierta!

Melia me sacudió deprisa, haciéndome doler la cabeza. La princesa éntida me miró extrañada al abrir los ojos. Gruñí un poco antes de reintegrarme.

-¿Estás bien? Te has dormido en el suelo –explicó, ayudándome a levantar-. No sabía que estabas tan agotado… Lamento que tengas que—

-¿Me quedé dormido? –dije sorprendido, aún sosteniéndome la cabeza.

-Pues… sí –contestó con cierta duda-. El Jefe te ha llamado de nuevo y por eso te desperté… pero no reaccionabas. Debías estar muy cansado.

-Ah… pues ya me siento mejor –repuse agradecido, levantándome-. Vamos a ver que quiere ese 'Jefe' ¿no?

Melia asintió, saliendo primero de la habitación. Caminamos hacía el Edificio Central, pero durante el camino estuve pensativo—No me había quedado dormido… La Monado, ella… absorbió lo último que me quedaba de energía.

_¿Qué está pasando conmigo? _


	5. V

**Recordatorio: **Xenoblade Chronicles no me pertenece.

**V**

El conocimiento de Linada sobre la orgánica de Bionis era impresionante. Y no sólo eso, también estaba bastante instruida sobre el éter y como nos afectaba.

Charlábamos amenamente mientras ella realizaba las reparaciones sobre el nuevo cuerpo de Fiora. La muchacha se había quedado dormida durante el proceso, muy cansada para continuar. Al verla así, no pude evitar bostezar también, recordando que no había pegado el ojo desde aquella vez en las ruinas.

-Sharla, sabes que puedes ir a dormir –comenzó Linada, levantando la vista de su trabajo-. Ya he terminado con las reparaciones, sólo me queda sincronizar su sistema circulatorio.

-Oh… bueno –dije sin muchas ganas de llevarle la contraria. Sonreí, complacida de ver a Fiora en mejor estado. Sabía que era temporal, pero por lo menos era un avance-. Muchas gracias, Linada. Si no fuese por ti…

-Sé que tan importante es para ustedes –continuó hablando, su vista ahora sobre su trabajo-. Sobre todo para el portador de La Monado… Shulk ¿no?

-Sí… tengo entendido que son amigos desde la infancia –comenté, recordando las historias de Shulk y Reyn.

-No debió ser fácil para ellos, ver a su amiga convertida en una mákhina –dijo con un dejo de tristeza-. No puedo ignorar esta carnicería… Egil no puede continuar sacrificando a los Huma de esta manera.

Asentí, tratado de ponerme en el lugar de mis compañeros. Su amiga había sido, literalmente, despojada de su humanidad. Era innatural.

-Puede que exista una forma… -explicó ella, frunciendo el ceño-. Debería estudiar la posibilidad de reconstruir su antiguo cuerpo.

-¿Podrías hacer eso? Seria…

-No quiero darles falsas esperanzas, Sharla –ella negó con la cabeza-. Investigaré un poco sobre el asunto. Es necesario que me den algo de tiempo.

-No hay problema –aseguré-. De todas maneras, hemos de partir hacia la capital Mekonis.

-Hm… muy bien. El cuerpo de Fiora podrá aguantar hasta cierto punto… pero debes estar muy atenta a sus niveles de energía.

-De acuerdo –dí una última mirada al cuerpo de Fiora y salí de la habitación.

Ya la noche había caído y las estrellas de éter brillaban fugazmente. Me dirigí hacia la plaza del pequeño poblado cuando desde lejos, pude divisar a Shulk sentado en la orilla del puerto. Estaba solo, pensativo y tenía La Monado entre sus manos, alumbrando la oscuridad que le rodeaba. Me pareció extraño verle con tal concentración, al menos fuera de la batalla.

Quise acercarme, pero antes pude hacer la figura de Melia ya a pocos metros de donde él estaba. Podía ver la indecisión que llevaba por como se movía. Desvió su mirada y sacudió la cabeza en derrota. No pasó mucho tiempo para que ella se alejara, dándose cuenta de mi presencia.

-¿Sharla? –dijo con voz dudosa. Su cara se había enrojecido al verme.

-¿Sucede algo Melia? –pregunté al verle-. No luces muy bien.

-No… no es nada –negó, retomando su caminar hacia el lado opuesto. Antes de que pudiese hablar, ella se detuvo volviéndose se nuevo a mí-. Sharla… acerca lo que me dijiste, antes de partir de Alcamoth...

Me quedé en blanco por un momento, recordando. Melia pretendía quedarse en La Capital éntida hasta que volviésemos de nuestra travesía. Haber hecho aquello hubiese sido uno de sus mayores errores, de no haber sido por Kallian. En ese momento, podía ver en su cara como la idea de apartarse de cierto Huma rubio le incomodaba; sobre todo si iba a buscar a su _amiga de la infancia._

-¿Sobre Shulk?

-Sí. Fui una tonta al pensar que… -la voz de la princesa fue desapareciendo. Lucía igualmente de cansada que yo-. Olvídalo.

-Será mejor que descanses Melia –dije. Ella asintió y comenzó a caminar de nuevo. Melia no había hablado mucho desde el accidente—supuse que todo el asunto de Fiora la tenía muy mal-. Oye –llamé una última vez. Melia no volteó, pero si se detuvo-. Todavía sigo de tu lado, ¿vale?

-Gracias –dijo con voz rota, revelando la razón por la que no se giró hacía mí. La muchacha era muy orgullosa para que la viese llorando.

_Que problema… _


	6. VI

**Recordatorio: **Xenoblade Chronicles no me pertenece.

**VI**

Nos habíamos detenido a descansar. No habíamos parado desde que salimos del pueblo y escalar Mekonis era mucho más complicado que Bionis. La noche ya había caído y todos dormían; Dunban y Fiora estaban en el otro extremo, con Melia y Riki hacía la esquina. Sharla había ocupado la esquina opuesta, utilizando su rifle para apoyarse. Reyn estaba cerca, pero no dejaba de moverse.

-¿Problemas para dormir? –dije en voz baja, sin querer molestar a los demás.

-Mira quien habla –replicó con voz ronca-. No has pegado el ojo.

-He dormido un rato –expliqué-. El tiempo que llevo despierto te he visto moverte de un sitio a otro. ¿Estás bien?

-Es que… -Reyn se levantó, mirando nervioso hacía la dirección de Sharla. Su posición se veía incomoda.

_Ah, ya sé por donde viene esto. _

-Estoy preocupado por Sharla, ¿sabes? –explicó apenado-. Digo… bueno, con lo de Galdolt y eso.

-Todos hemos perdido a alguien en el combate –dije con tristeza-. Ha sido muy difícil para ella. Escuché a Otharon decir alguna vez que iban a casarse…

Reyn endureció la cara, pasando una mano nerviosa por su cabello.

-Sí, bueno –contrarrestó de mala gana, por lo que después añadió-. Por lo menos tú has recuperado a Fiora.

-Hemos… recuperado a Fiora –corregí.

-Shulk… -Reyn sonrió divertido.

-¿Qué?

-Nada, nada –su cara seguía plasmada aquella sonrisa-. Espero algún día…

-¿Qué dices? –ya me estaba quedando dormido otra vez.

-… Es sólo… -mi amigo lucía apacible, observando a Sharla. Al rato sacudió su cabeza-. No, nada. Buenas noches, Shulk.

-Buenas noches.


	7. VII

**Recordatorio: **Xenoblade Chronicles no me pertenece.

**VII**

Iba lo más rápido que podía, por un momento sintiéndome desvanecer por la batalla que habíamos luchado. Detrás, explosiones me quemaban la piel. Alcé la cabeza, viendo como Shulk iba a la vanguardia, arrastrando consigo a una Fiora débil. Melia iba más atrás con dificultad, sus alas éntidas moviéndose frenéticamente-supuse que eran lo que la mantenían de pié. Dunban iba cerca, con pesadez tirando su espada por una herida que había sufrido antes de nuestro escape. Riki se perdía como una bola amarilla que rodaba. Miré hacia un lado, notado que Sharla perdía su mirada en el fuego que se extendía detrás de nosotros.

-¡Gadolt! –le escuché gritar antes de detenerse, sus ojos marrones buscando al huma convertido en mekon.

-¡Sharla! –grité de igual manera, buscándola ahora en el humo que se había formado-. ¿¡Donde estás?

Pude hacer su forma entre la bruma densa, corriendo en dirección contraria hacía la plataforma en donde habíamos dejado el cuerpo de Gadolt. Me apresuré detrás de ella como pude, flexionando cada músculo de mi cuerpo para alcanzarla y halarla de nuevo hacia el camino de escape.

_¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué está…? _

Cuando conocimos a Sharla y su historia—la Colonia 6, Otharon, Juju y Gadolt, no pude evitar sentirme mal por ella. También había perdido a mis padres cuando era muy pequeño; esa fue una de las principales razones por las cuales me uní a la Milicia de la Colonia 9. Pensé que seria mucho más útil utilizando mi fuerza protegiendo a Shulk y Fiora y así evitar perder de nuevo a las personas que amaba.

El destino de Gadolt como Cara Mekon fue una jugada amarga del destino. Ni si quiera Shulk y sus visiones pudieron predecirlo. De sólo recordar la cara de Sharla me hacía apretar mis manos en puños y presionar mis labios fuertemente. Sentía rabia—si bien ella había llegado a término con sus sentimientos acerca de su prometido, él ahora había vuelto y en la peor de las maneras: en las manos del enemigo. Que Gadolt hubiese recuperado sus memorias era un milagro… una muestra de su, supongo, amor.

Lo cual me llevaba a acelerar el paso, a estirar mi brazo para atrapar a Sharla, protegerla de aquella bola de luz que se aproximaba a nosotros.

_¿Cuál es tu nombre, chico?_

_Reyn. _

_Reyn… cuida de ella, ¿quieres? _

¡Por supuesto!

-¡_Sharla_! –mi voz se quebró con el impacto de la energía en mi cuerpo desgastado.

Envolví mis brazos alrededor del cuerpo su delgado y delicado que muchas veces había tendido las heridas del grupo. Presioné mi frente en su hombro, y mis manos sostuvieron su cabeza. Podía escuchar su respiración acelerada, así como también los clamores de terror de los demás. No veía nada… pero me reconfortaba saber que había puesto hasta la última gota de mi vida por protegerla.

_Siempre lo supe… Gadolt iba a ser muy difícil de superar. _


	8. VIII

**Recordatorio: **Xenoblade Chronicles no me pertenece.

**VIII**

_-Dunban, debo pedirte un favor –Shulk se detuvo antes de salir del Manglar de Satorul-. Quiero pedirte que me prestes la Monado un poco más… -él apretó su mano en un puño-. La necesito para mi cometido… salvar a Fiora y…_

Hace un año, me sentía muy seguro del poder que tenía sobre La Monado; sin embargo, fue muy gracioso que al final ella terminó controlándome a mí. Jamás me consideró su dueño, en teoría, creo que estaba ocupando su puesto hasta que Shulk pudiese empuñarla. Y pensar que él era sólo un crío de laboratorio, inseguro y socialmente extraño con los demás.

Tanto tiempo había pasado que ya podía controlar la espada a su totalidad. En las noches, cuando despertaba durante nuestras varias acampadas, observaba la espada. El brillo etéreo que emitía me hacía sentir nostálgico, pero aquel sentimiento era pasajero al darme cuenta de lo que me había hecho.

Nunca iba a poder mover mi brazo derecho.

Cuando íbamos a por el Sello de Apocrypha, escuché los gritos de Shulk punzantes en mi cabeza. Eran demasiado familiares, sufriendo por La Monado. Justo cuando pensaba que Shulk era el verdadero amo de aquella arma mortal. Afortunadamente, no perdió la movilidad de su brazo, pero antes de continuar con nuestro camino él me dedicó una mirada muy particular.

Algo en ella me decía que estaba asustado de La Espada.

_Monado… aún no he podido descifrar que eres. _


	9. IX

**Recordatorio: **Xenoblade Chronicles no me pertenece.

**IX**

La bala atravesó mi hombro y el dolor rápidamente se extendió como un fuego abrasador.

Había estado tan cerca de conseguir la paz entre Bionis y Mekonis y… ¿ahora?

Después de la traición de Dickson, lo siguiente pasó demasiado rápido, como un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Me sentí vacío, literalmente. La desolación de mi cuerpo dio lugar a nuestro verdadero enemigo, el verdadero amo de La Monado.

Qué cruel jugada nos había jugado el destino, o debería decir Zanza. ¿Por qué no lo presentí desde un principio? ¿Qué había de todas las veces que me había sentido extraño, como si no perteneciera a este mundo? Todas aquellas dudas se disiparon cuando empuñé La Monado—aquella espada me daba la sensación de ser invencible, de que podía hacer cualquier cosa; salvar a quien sea y cambiar el futuro. Con la espada, no tenía que preguntarme quien era, porque ella me había dado un nuevo nombre.

_Zanza. _

-¿¡Cómo dices? –la voz de Reyn desgarró mis oídos- ¡Shulk y yo crecimos juntos!

-Sólo era un cuerpo vacío.

Escuchar aquello viendo mi propia cara era muy surreal. Me sentía robado de todo—mi cuerpo, mi alma, mi vida. Todo lo que había hecho era luchar, empuñar a La Monado para hacer lo correcto—o eso…

-Shulk… ¡no! –Melia estaba a mi lado junto con Sharla. Tenía la cara roja y las lágrimas caían de sus ojos de manera desmedida, con igual fervor cuando mataron al emperador. Sharla se ocupaba de hacerme respirar de nuevo, con golpes urgentes en mi pecho cubierto de sangre-. No puedes morir—no puedes dejarme –sus labios se mantuvieron abiertos, su cara sorprendida. Luego añadió atropelladamente- ¿Qué hay de Fiora? Ella…. Te…

_Fiora… _

Quería moverme con desesperación, levantarme y formar parte de la batalla. Mi cuerpo no respondía—estaba yo verdaderamente… ¡no! Podía sentir todo con tanta intensidad. Las lágrimas de Melia mojaban mi camisa. Las manos calientes de Sharla querían hacerme volver. Reyn se acercó a mí y trató de quitar a Sharla para despertarme a sacudones, pero nada de eso sirvió.

Dejé de sentir todo cuando Fiora cayó sobre mí, protegiéndome de un rayo que yo… no, Zanza, había lanzado.

Deje de sentir por que ya había muerto, ¿verdad?

Toda mi vida fue una mentira y… ¿Qué era yo?


End file.
